Won't be Home for Christmas
by KickinItPercyJacksonFan101
Summary: Kim is married to Jack and Pregnant with his Daughter, but He is in the army and Kim is scared he wont be home for Christmas; will he?
1. The Start

Won't be Home for Christmas

"It's really snowing" I said as I looked down at my baby pump,

"And Daddy's not home" I said with a frown

It was two days before Christmas and Jack; My Husband wasn't home; He wasn't even on his way, I was 9 months pregnant with a Baby Girl, Her name was to be Lacy; Lacy Rose, Her father was Jack, we had been married for almost 10 months; this was our first Christmas together, I was so happy,

But he wasn't home he had been at work, he worked in the army; he had to leave to Iraq the month after we got married, He didn't even know we were going to have a daughter until 4 months after I found out; because I couldn't get a hold of him,

"Oh I wish Daddy will be home soon Lacy, Don't you; I Hope you Daddy will be Home" I said as I looked out the window waiting for him to come home.

Authors Note: Hope you liked the small part of Drama I added:) Post How you liked it and Please Share:)


	2. A Surprise Call

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 2 (Just like y'all asked****)**

I sat down and looked up at the Christmas tree; it was beautiful; I had Jerry help me cut it down and put it up; I was so tired I couldn't even put the star up.

I heard a ring and felt my Iphone vibrating, I pulled it out of my pocket and almost jumped, on the screen it said,

"Incoming call, Jack3" I quickly slid the "answer" button to the side and brought it up to my ear,

"Jack! I yelled into it,

"Is that you? I asked,

"Kim, Hey are you Okay? He said his voice scratchy,

"I'm fine! Are you? I said into the phone,

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" He laughed, he didn't sound good at all,

"Are you going to be home? Home for Christmas? I asked,

"They… they don't think so; they still need me and, well yeah, they don't think so, I really want to be there" he said, and I could tell he was tearing up,

"It's… It's Okay, I understand, do they know when you are coming home though? I asked,

"Because Jack, the Baby is suppose to come any day; now they are even saying it may happen on Christmas, Jack I've passed my due date"

"They are saying in a week or two" he said,

"I think I have to go there are so many people in line to use the phone, calling their loved ones telling them about Christmas too, I Love you and I swear I will do everything In my power to try to be there for Christmas, or at least for Lacey's birth,

"Alright, I love you, Bye, be safe" I said as I heard the sound of the connection breaking up and I heard him say "good bye", I slid the "hang up" button to the side, once I knew he wasn't on the other end I put my phone on my seat and cried.

**In Iraq**

"**Jacks POV"**

I put up the phone back on the handle and walked away; but the sound of someone on the phone made me stop, I turned around and saw a tall muscular guy maybe 30 on the phone with the way he was talking; sounded like his wife,

"Hey Beth! He said,

"I have awesome news! I'm going to be home for Christmas! I and a few of my buddies can come home! He said in tears, I turned back and started walking back to the room I shared with a couple of friends I made, they were all gone in line for the phone, I passed a couple of them but just kept on going; fighting back tears until I got to the room, I dropped on my bed and cried.

**Looks like he's not going to be home for Christmas**** working on the other Chapter! Hope you liked this one! (This one almost made me cry) Please R&R**


	3. The really bad Pain

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 3 **

"**The Really Bad Pain"**

**(So what do you think is gonna happen in this one? ;)**

It wasn't too long before I realized that I had fallen asleep, my pant legs were damp from me crying and my neck ached from falling asleep sitting up; I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket, I slowly stood up; my legs were aching from sitting down so long, I walked past the bathroom; I was tempted to go before I fell back to sleep but decided to wait till I woke up in the morning, I grabbed my phone and looked at the small clock on it; it said "1:27am"

"Wow it's early"I said in a hushed voice,

I was so tired, I walked past the baby's room and into mine and Jack's room, to my right there was a brown dresser and next to it was a walk-in closet, the dresser held all his clothes and I had the walk-in closet; with me being the girl; I had a lot of clothes so I got more space, plus I also had a drawer at the top for the clothes that I couldn't hang, next to it was a mirror hanging on the wall it was half way to the ceiling and it was a inch from the ground. I walked over to my bed which at either side was a end table with a small light on it and a remote, I laid on my bed and got under the cover's I pulled my phone from my pocket and put it on the table I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV which was right in front of my bed; I watched for a couple minutes but I was really tired so it wasn't long before I fell fast asleep.

I woke up at 4 in the morning with excruciating pain, my stomach hurt so bad, I felt something wet under me it felt like I had peed in my pants, they were really wet, I quickly jerked out of bed and I noticed it wasn't pee but it was a dark liquid; it didn't take me long to realize it was blood, I ran to the closet and grabbed some pant's and quickly changed, I looked down at the blood as I grabbed my Phone; there was so much blood! I slid open my phone and called 911 I told them how I woke up and there was blood; I told them my address and they told me they would be here soon, I hung up and put it in my pocket; I grabbed my purse and my keys I was going to need them to get inside, I ran outside and locked the door, I waited out-side at the curb; as I was waiting I pulled out my phone and texted Grace, "Woke up in pain and blood everywhere come to the South Women's hospital" I shoved it back in my pocket and waited, my stomach hurt so bad and so many thoughts were running through my brain, What was happening why was I in pain?! Am I in labor? What is going on!?

**What is going on? Hope you liked it! I know it was short but well yeah. **


	4. The News

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 4**

"**The News"**

I was in so much pain; there was so much blood, I'm in the ambulance now, the Doctor's are around me checking on me; asking me question's; but it was all a blurry mess; I wanted to find out what was happening but I was in so much pain, my stomach hurt so bad it was indescribable, It burned and hurt; I can't explain how bad it hurt, It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital, they were rushing me in; I looked over to see Grace and Jerry In the waiting room; Grace ran to me and tried to talk to me but it was too late I looked up at her; I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't make out what she was saying; I tried to say something but the pain over took me; and I blacked out.

I woke up with Grace and Jerry by my side; I was in a Hospital bed, I looked up at Grace and she had tears running down her face; I looked over at Jerry who was sitting on a small chair and I saw tear stains on his cheek's two, I knew it was bad because Jerry never cries.

"Grace? What's wrong what happened? I said; my voice very scratchy,

Grace looked down at me and started crying all over again,

"Lacey is sick, they are going to need to do a C-section"

"I'm so sorry! She cried; Jerry came over and hugged her, I looked up at her and burst out in tears;

"Do they know what's wrong? I asked in tears,

"Is she going to be Okay? I asked; my voice cracked; tears were flowing down my cheeks and I didn't care; my heart broke,

"They don't know, I'm so sorry Kimmy; I am" Grace said as she tried to comfort me but nothing would work,

"Does Jack know? Did somebody call him? I asked doing my best to call down but I couldn't I just wanted to cry until I couldn't; until I was crying my own blood,

"No, Jerry tried to call him but it just rang and went to voice-mail, we got nothing" Grace said as she stood over me; not sure what to do,

"I'll try again" Jerry said as he pulled out his Phone and walked out of the room,

"Can someone get the Doctor? Please" I said,

"Yeah, I'll go get her right now, are you going to be Okay here alone Kim?

"No; well Yeah; I'll be fine" I said,

"Okay; I'll be right back I promise" Grace said as she walked out the door,

How was I suppose to tell Jack, I wondered if she was going to be Okay, just them Jerry ran in,

"I got a hold of him! He yelled,

"I'm not sure if you want to tell him" he said,

"I would rather not have to; But I do" I said as I grabbed the Phone from Jerry,

"I explained a little; just to make it easier for you" Jerry said,

"Kim! What's wrong Jerry said you woke up and there was blood are you Okay?! Jack said he was trying to keep calm for me but he couldn't hide all his worry from me,

"I'm not sure what the blood was but Lacey's sick; they are going to do a C-section" I said, tears were running down my face; I could taste them in my mouth,

"Do they know what's wrong? He asked; I could tell in his voice that he was fighting back tears,

"No"

"Hey Kim can you talk to the Doctor's and get some more information about it; I don't want to put I have to call you back; I swear I will call you back in ten minutes; I Love you and I'll be right back"

"Okay Jack; I will call you back I Love you" I hung up; I did NOT want a C-section; I wanted this Baby to come out when it's ready not by force; but if it was better for the Baby then I would.

"Oh Please God; let the Baby be fine" I prayed. I did not want a C-section and I did want Jack to be there and so far neither of those were going to be how I wanted them to be.

**Wow I'm just popping out Chapter's! If I can get 10 Review's (Or 5 Long ones: )) I'll post another Chapter, Please Post how much you liked it, (Or 1 really AWESOME Review(: ) **


	5. What's happening inside me

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 5**

"

**Wow Thanks y'all are AWESOME! I just asked for 15 and I got WAY more then I asked for (It's NOT a bad thing) Thanks I don't know what to say.**

**I Hope this one will be longer and I'll post it quick.**

The Nurse came in ten minutes after I was done talking to Jack,

"Okay I see you're awake Mrs. Kim" The Nurse said,

"Yes and I'm sorry to sound rude; but I'd like to know what's going on" I said as I wiped the tear stains from my cheeks,

"It's Fine, Your baby is sick; she may have drank too much of the fluid, or we are seeing that she may have eaten some stuff she wasn't suppose to" The Nurse said;

"I'd like to take a look at your Daughter if that's Okay" she said,

"Yes that's fine; like what? I asked

"Some of her poop" She said,

"And why would she do that? I asked in surprise,

"It could be she wasn't getting enough food; but it doesn't look like that's the case, so she may have just been curious" she said as she pulled out a wheel chair and asked me to sit in it,

"Yeah sure" I said; I slowly; with help; sat up and sat in the wheel chair, it wasn't too long before we got in the room where they look inside to see the Baby, I was still in Pain; and trying to recover from the news; so I clutched the arm rest tight, we got in the room and the Nurse helped me onto the bed, once I was settled in bed the Nurse put some sticky green goo on my Pregnant belly; she moved a white stick with a weird ball at the end, I looked up at the picture and I saw Lacey, she was so Big and ready to come out; well I hoped, I listened as The Nurse told me about Lacey and what was wrong with her, All I really heard was that she was going to be Okay as long as she came out at least a week before Christmas; no later though, I told the Nurse that I didn't want her out until Christmas Eve; That I wanted to give Lacey some time to rest, I also told her that I didn't want to stay at the Hospital; I would come back on Christmas Eve and they could take her out then, I felt selfish for having Lacey come out later; but the Nurse said she would be fine until then, I was hoping it would give her some time to come out by herself.

"Alright, You are free to go, come back by Christmas Eve so we can have her out so she can get better" she said as she helped me out of the bed and unto the wheel chair,

"Okay" I said, the way she said it made me feel even more selfish; like she wanted me to feel bad about waiting, but I was hoping that she would come out and that Jack could come home, but I didn't think that would happen.

"Are you sure you don't want any help at home" Grace said as she quickly looked away from the road to look at me, Grace had decided to help me home since I didn't bring my Car, Jerry; her Husband; took the Bus home so if I needed it she could help me out,

"No really it's fine, you can go home and spend some time with Jerry; he is going on a tour with his dance crew right? I said as I looked over at her,

"Kimmy don't be so hard on you self, Jack will be home; I promise" she said as she put her hand on my knee and then looked over at me; she quickly returned her hand to the steering wheel,

"I'm not being hard on myself I'm just saying you don't need to take care of me" I said it harsher then I meant to,

"It's Okay Kimmy, I want to be there and help you; Okay you can't stop me" she said as she smiled at me; her smile told me "I'm going to help me and guess what you can't stop me"

"Okay you win Grace" I said with a smirk,

"Now there's the Kim I know" she said as she hugged me with one hand,

"Alright we are here" Grace said as she stopped the car and pulled the keys out, she pushed the car door open and walked over to my side and opened the door,

"Thanks Grace" I said as I grabbed her hand and slowly stepped out of the car; I walked over to the house and with the help of the rail and Grace walked up the steps to the door, I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, I walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch,

"Hey thanks Grace; it really means a lot to me" I said

"Oh it's nothing Kimmy; It's either I'm here helping you or I'm home listening to Jerry talk about how much he can't wait to go on tour; or him practicing his dance moves while he asks me if he likes them; Yeah he's a great dancer and all but it gets really boring watching him do it 24-7"

"And if you want you can sleep in the guest bed- Oh never mind; the room we used as the guest bed room is now the Baby's room, sorry, well the couch is really comfortable" I laughed,

"Its fine, the couch is fine"

"Oh shot! I said,

"My bed is a total mess, last night I woke up with blood; I didn't get a chance to clean it up" I said as I stood up and walked into mine and Jack's room,

"His mom gave the whole bed set to us when we got married, there's no way I'm throwing away those sheets" I said as I pulled off all the blankets and put the pillows on the ground; I ripped off the sheets,

"Here Kim; hand them to me; I'll go down stairs and put them in the wash" Grace said,

"Thanks; I have no clue what I would do without you! I said as I handed her the sheets and watched her go down stairs,

I looked at the clock on my night stand; It was 8:15,

"Oh Grace; what would I do without you? I asked myself as I grabbed my blankets and my pillow and walked into the living room.

"**Jack's POV" **

"Hey Jack; Captain Kruse wants you" One of my new buddy and co-worker Kyle said, as he walked in, Me and Kyle were buddies as soon as we met; we had the same level of sarcasm and we got along well, he was about 5,4 and was very muscular; not as much as me though; he had a 4 pack as for me I had a 6 pack, he had blonde hair which was buzz cut like the rest of us, he was 19 and married to a short brown haired girl; she was 18; he had a two year old son and a baby girl on the way; he was just like me in so many ways and so different from me also.

"Alright; What's he want" I asked as I got out of my top bunk bed, I was writing to Kim; Oh my; it was crazy how much I missed her; when I got home and saw her I would probably suck the life out of her, she was my life; she was a princes and I was going to treat her like a queen,

"I don't know; if I knew then there would be no point in you going over there" He said as he walked over to his bed which was under mine and just lied there,

"Oh; well I'll be there in a sec; I just want to finish this letter" I said as I started to get back on my bed,

"He knew you would say that; so he told me that it was something about when you're coming home" he said with a smirk,

I jumped off my bed and ran out the door without even replying to Kyle.

**What's gonna happen? **** Well I know but to you;) I'm not going to ask for a**

**certain amount of review this time because I got more then I deserved last time**

**(Y'all made me cry:')) I LOVE you guys more than words thanks and this time **

**ALL I ask from you is to keep on reading, Oh and was it long enough?;) **


	6. Home

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 6**

"**Home"**

**Kay; I'm really trying to write more; I have fallen REALLY far behind on my writing, so just please be patience and wait**

"**Jack's POV"**

I didn't have time to talk to Kyle I NEEDED to find out when I was getting home; I ran past John; one of my new Buddies; he tried to slow me down but failed, I ran and ran until I was half way there but then I came to a realization; what if Kyle was joking with me; the thought made me slow down, Kyle can be funny and he has a high level of sarcasm but would he be that sick? As to make me get all hyped up that I may be going home early just to be funny? Well its worth the risk; I thought as I ran my fastest to the Captains office.

"Captain! I said as I raised my hand to my head and saluted him,

"You asked for me" I said with as much respect as you could for someone who didn't care whether you wanted to go home or not to spend your first Christmas with you wife or be home to watch your first baby be born; no he didn't care but I did my best to talk to him with respect,

"Yes, Judging by how fast it took you to get here I'm guessing Kyle told you what it was about" he said

"Yes sir" I said

"All right well you will be going home on the-"

**I know it was SUPPPPEEEERRRR short but I was just throwing it out there as a cliff hanger… A HUDGE one;) Well I hope you're not disappointed about how short it was, but PLEASE Review!**


	7. Coming Home for Christmas…Or Not

**Won't be Home for Christmas**

**Chapter 7**

"**Coming Home for Christmas…Or Not"**

"_Last Chapter"_

* * *

"_Captain! I said as I raised my hand to my head and saluted him,_

"_You asked for me" I said with as much respect as you could for someone who didn't care whether you wanted to go home or not to spend your first Christmas with you wife or be home to watch your first baby be born; no he didn't care but I did my best to talk to him with respect,_

"_Yes, Judging by how fast it took you to get here I'm guessing Kyle told you what it was about" he said_

"_Yes sir" I said_

"_All right well you will be going home on the-"_

"Kim's POV"

I woke up and looked down, _I must have fallen asleep on the couch while I was waiting for Grace to make my bed,_ I looked at what I was lying on; _No wait I'm on my bed?_

"Hey Grace are you there?! I called out; No answer, I stood up and noticed that my bed was made with the sheet's we got from his parents, I made the bed and walked out of the room; I took out my phone and looked at it; which was still in my pocket; It was 6:45pm

_Umm I slept way too long, _I walked down the hall and pastbaby's room, I walked into the living room which was connected to the kitchen, I saw Grace lying asleep on our Gray couch which was also a gift from Jack's parents,

"Gracie; wake up" I said as I shook her;

"What! I'm awake! She yelled as she jumped up

"Whoa! Someone didn't get sleep last night! I laughed,

"You mean this morning" she said tiredly

"So; what exactly happened last night? Did I fall asleep in my bed? I asked

"No; you fell asleep on the ground; once I was done making your bed I helped you up onto your bed" she said as she slowly sat up

"Grace; its fine you don't need to get up; you've done enough" I laughed as I pushed her back down;

"Then why'd you wake me up?! She said as she curled into a ball,

"I don't know I thought it'd be fun to see how cranky you are" I said with a laugh,

"Leave me alone! She laughed as she pulled the blankets over her head;

"Come on get up" I said as I pulled off her blankets

"Why don't you call Jerry and tell him where you are; knowing him he'll…Well he won't be worried but whatever" I laughed,

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be out in a sec; and I know you've done a lot but could you order pizza? I said as I walked into the bathroom

"But that means I have to get up" Grace said in a whiney two year old voice,

"You're point? I laughed; our bathroom was; well massive; we had a TV on the ceiling next to the toilet, we had a large bathtub; and in the corner was our shower, we got a bathtub and a shower so since we both had work we could both take a shower and we wouldn't be late, he had to be at the dojo at 6am; he was the new sensei when Rudy got married to Bobby Wasabi's Ex wife, she was evil but I guess while she was in prison she rethought her life, they had moved to California, that was before he went to Iraq, I had worked at Falafel Phil's, So I had to be at work by 7am, Phil had quit and moved to Mexico with his Niece and Eddie; Eddie married Mika, Phil's niece, but I had to quit once I got pregnant, I turned around and closed the door and locked it, I got undressed and stepped into the shower, I felt the hot water against my neck; it felt so soothing; I stood like that for a couple hours; feeling the hot water against me; as it rained down my neck; my blonde hair turning dark blonde; when I heard a loud "bang" against the door and the soft yet raspy voice of Grace,

"KIM! You've been in there for almost 4 hours! What'd ya do fall asleep?! Grace yelled; not with anger; but if she talked regularly I wouldn't be able to hear her over the running water,

"4 hours? No way! Only like 2! I yelled back

"No Kimmy 4! She yelled

"Kay! I'll be out in a sec; I just need to wash up! I yelled back at her

"WASH UP! What were you doing in there for four hour?! She yelled

"Umm…I Really don't know! I laughed back; I put some shampoo in my hair and some body wash and washed up.

I walked out of the bathroom in a pink short sleeve shirt and shorts,

"Order the Pizza"

"Done" Grace said as she held up the pizza box,

"Pepperoni" I complained

"You know I HATE pepperoni! I said

"I know! Grace said

"That's why I got YOU your own" she said

"Did I tell you that I love you lately? I asked and laughed

"Yes-sir" she laughed,

I grabbed my IPhone out of my pocket and looked at the clock, 12:17, I sat down and put my Phone back in my pocket; I reached over the table and my belly and grabbed a paper plate; I grabbed two slices of cheese triangular pizza, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to channel 45; The Movie "Elf" was playing, I leaned back and ate my Pizza,

"Okay; I'm going to go to bed" Grace said as she stood up and grabbed blankets and lied down on the couch,

"Kay; well I guess I will too" I said as I finished my pizza, I put the plate on the coffee table and stole a blanket from Grace,

"Hey that was sooo mine! Grace said as she tried to steal the blanket back,

"Umm well now it's MINE! I laughed

"Oh whatever; I'm tried" she said as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes,

"Kay; night" I said as I too; curled up into a ball; but my belly made it hard to get comfortable, I looked up at the TV and saw a commercial about getting people from the Army back to their Family's for Christmas; as much as I wanted to cry I just closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Jack's POV"

I walked out of the Captains Office in shock, and it wasn't soon before tears were raining down my cheeks making little wet marks on my camo shirt, I walked into our cabin and jumped straight onto my bed; Kyle had tried to talk to me but I shut him out.

* * *

**Yes Jack's POV was short but I can't give out what happened! Do you think he'l come back? Those Tears didn't look like tears of joy! Find out in my next Chapter that I'm working on "The End" If I can get 85 View's I will post the last chapter, Please I know it's a lot to ask for but it's the last chapter, and I swear it will be the longest Chapter! Kay! Oh and I REALLY would like to Thank some people! So while your reviewing Comment what You liked about it and just some stuff; and I'll do my best to mention you!(If I get 90(I DON'T NEED 90!) I'll post the next Chapter by Thursday!)**

**So 62 Reviews GOSH! I LOOOOVEE you guys! And THANKS to LoveShipper for sticking with this story till the end! You made it possible! And shiqi98, she is AWESOME! I LOOOVE her stories! Not to forget SwiftStar1! But REALLY Thx LoveShipper! You are the one that made this possible because YOU gave me my 1****ST**** Review! You gave me the courage to write more, I came onto FanFiction Scared out of my MIND that NO one was going to like them! Yet you loved it! And you're still reviewing, sorry I didn't do other people but I'm keeping it for the last one, but I just thought people should meet this AWESOME Girl!**


	8. The End Part 1

**Won't be home for Christmas ****Chapter 8**

**"The End Part 1"**

**Yeah I know it's taking me freaking FOREVER to post this and I REALLY am sorry! (Things in **_**Italic **_**are Kim's thoughts****)**

**"Kim's POV"****  
**  
I woke up curled on the couch with my head partly touching my stomach, I'm not sure whether it's because of how I was lying or because of Lacey and my

stomach was just huge; it really made it a pain getting comfortable, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket

It didn't turn on; I had been in and out of places and sleeping I guess I forgot to charge it; I looked out the window; I could see the sun shining brightly into my

eyes; that's what must have woken me up; because I was still very tired _I have slept more these past 9 months then I have in forever; how in the freaking world_

_ am I still tried? This baby must really be killing my energy_ I closed the curtains because the sun light was starting to really kill my eyes, I sat down cause I started

to feel the baby kick; she was wide awake; it was actually pretty weird; usually when I was awake she was asleep and when I was asleep she was awake; It

was just my luck, I looked down at the other side of the couch and saw Grace curled into a ball with half of a blanket on her legs; I decide not to wake her up, I

grabbed my phone and walked into mine and Jacks room, I slowly hobbled to our bed behind it next to one of the end tables was a outlet; plugged into it was

my iPhone charger; I grabbed the other end of the cord and plugged it into my iPhone; slowly the "Apple" showed up on the screen; with a slight crack in it;

Okay so I didn't keep my iPhone is perfect condition I dropped it a couple times and finally it cracked; really not that bad; Jack offered to bring it to a phone

doctor and have it fixed; but I liked it; it was the thing that I used to tell the difference between Jacks iPhone and mine; his back-cover was me and mine was

him; so we got it mixed up sometimes, the crack and the fact that I had Minecraft on my iPhone was the only way we could tell the difference, but the crack really helped, finally the main screen popped up; I slid it to the side and typed in my code;

J-A-C-K-3

I looked at the time; it was 1:02pm

I had one text from Jerry wondering when Grace was coming home, I quickly sent him a text saying she was asleep and I'd send her home once she woke up, she really needed the sleep she had to deal with me and I'm guessing the times she was asleep she persistently woke up; she was a very light sleeper, we

were very different I could sleep for weeks on end; I swear that's all I have been doing these past nine months; It's not like I could stay up late watching sappy rom-com movies with Jack; eating pizza and laughing about the stupidness in the movies; re-watching "The Horse tamer" over and over again. I looked

down through my notifications; I had 1 missed call from an unknown number; with Jack constantly calling from numbers I didn't know I decided to call it back; but before I did I looked and saw that I had a voice-mail from the same number; I called my voice-mail and pressed 1; it said

"You have 1 knew message from 847-203-6094; if you would like to listen to it now press 2" so I did; I listened carefully to the message,

"Hello this is Cindy from the South Women's hospital; I am looking for Kim to tell her that the doctor cannot help her today but If she can come in on Christmas that would be great; please call back so we may talk about it; Thanks; I am really sorry" there was a silence and then she hung up, _What in the world could be more important than getting Lacey out so she can get better_ I decided to call back I pressed "redial" and put the phone up to my ear;

"Hello this is Nurse Kathy how may I help you?" the nurse said over the phone;

"Hello this is Kim I was suppose to come today for a C-section but It was canceled; what is that about?" I said with some sass in my voice

"Well Kim; someone came in and their baby needed to come out today; it was life and death" she said

"Well Kathy when is the soonest I can come in; I mean will it really take that long? I asked

"You can come in around six but it's not a promise"

"Well is there any other time when you can promise? I asked getting very irritated,

"Well you can come in on Christmas; that's the soonest I can promise"

"Alright; well then set me up for then" I said

'Okay is 1:00pm okay with you? She asked

"Yeah" I said as I hung up, I didn't want the baby to come out on Christmas; because now not only was I not going to be able to spend it with Jack; but now I couldn't spend it with Grace or my friends either _Life is so unfair_; but I wasn't going to be selfish so I decided what was best and was going to get Lacey out on Christmas, because it was best.

"Grace's POV"

I woke on Kim's couch; with a light blue fluffy blanket half on me half not; it was slowly slipping off of my thighs, my arms were bare as for my shoulders were covered under my pink short sleeve blouse; I was wearing blue shorts to my knees; not my style but it was the only kind Kim had that was clean, I stood up and walked into her kitchen; without even thinking I grabbed a bowl and poured some "Lucky Charms" into it; I pulled out a drawer and grabbed a spoon; I decided Kim would want some so I grabbed a bowl and got her some; I walked into her room with bowls in each hand, I walked in to her crying;

"Hey Kimmy you okay? I asked; I put down the cereal on the bed and sat down beside her, I looked closely and noticed that she had a picture frame in her arms; she held it dearly to her chest, she pulled it away from her chest for a little while to look and it then she pulled it back again; I noticed it was a picture of her and Jack; when they were pretty young; I remember when they took it; she kept on complaining saying she didn't look; finally Jack said this is the last picture were taking; because you look beautiful in all of them; it turned out great, I put my arm around her and let her cry on my shoulder;

"I just miss him soooo much! She cried

"It's Okay Kimmy" I said.

**I know I said this would be the last one but I want to break it down a little bit**

**Believe me I will try to update it soon! I'll have another one by Saturday, or sooner, I'm just asking for 1 review; cause I don't think anyone is still reading it:'(**


	9. The End Part 2

**Won't be home for Christmas**

**Chapter 9**

**"The End Part 2"**

**Thanks so much! Cuz of Y'all I got 105 reviews! Thanks sooo much!:D Y'all don't know how happy it makes a writer!**

"**Kim's POV"**

I sat down on the edge of my bed; my hands gripping the picture and holding it tightly to my chest; my palms were sweaty and tears were running down my cheeks, I leaned onto Grace for a couple of minutes; but I needed to get it together, I couldn't sit here moaning there was work that needed to be done,

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes and put the picture back on the night stand,

"Jack would hold me whenever I thought about the Lacey" I said as I tried my hardest the stop crying

"Are you comparing me to your husband? Grace laughed and I laughed back

"Why would you cry about the Lacey? If you don't mind me asking" Grace said as she put her hand on my shoulder

"I didn't want to tell you; but there's really no point in not telling you; because if it does happen you're going to know anyway; I guess I thought if I didn't talk about it; it wouldn't happen" I choked under tears

"What? Grace asked as she looked at me

"There is a 60% chance that Lacey may be blind" I said as I started back up at crying

"I'm so sorry! Grace said as she hugged me which caused me to cry even harder

"Its fine" I said as I slowly stopped crying

"Here lets go make some-" she stopped to look at the clock; it was 3:12

"Linner? She said

"Thanks; I have no clue how I can thank you for all you've done" I said

"You can let me continue helping you" she said with a smile, Grace grabbed my arm and helped me stand up, we walked into the living-room and she sat me on the couch;

"Okay you sit here and I'll go make Linner Okay" Grace said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; she pulled out some pizza that was left over from last night

"How many pieces do you want? She asked as she grabbed the lid and pulled it back

"I'll have two; thanks really" I said as I put my feet up on the other side of the couch

"Really it's nothing" she grabbed two plate's from the cabinet; she placed two cheese slices and four pepperoni onto one plate; and put them in the microwave for 45 seconds

"Do you have any word on when Jack's coming back? Grace asked

"Not a clue; the last time I heard from him was when I was at the hospital; he said no till after Christmas" just the thought of my husband not being home for Christmas made me tear up

"I'm sorry I knew it was a touchy subject" Grace said

"BEEP" the microwave was done; Grace walked over to it and took out the plate; she stuck the cheese slices onto a different plate and brought it to me, she sat down on the other side of the couch so I moved my feet;

"No really it's fine; I have cried so many times; I really need to stop" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye

"Hey Kimmy it's fine; ANYONE who was in the position that you are would be crying just as much; in fact I think you are taking it amazingly; trust me if I was in the position that you are I would be crying so much more" she said as she put her arm on my knee; I started to eat my pizza when Grace asked me a question

"Do you want to go to the mall?

"Sure…" I said

"Okay! Let's go" Grace said as she jumped off the couch

"You can forget about everything and have fun just like old times! Grace said as she walked over to the door; she put on her high heels and grabbed her pink purse and black leather jacket that came up to her belly button, I could see her belly button piercing through her pink blouse; she was wearing the sliver ring I bought her when she first got it pierced,

"Okay just let me change" I said; I walked over into mine and Jack's room; I closed the door and locked it; I slipped into some light blue jeans that could barely fit into my fat thighs; as much as I loved this baby I hated the way it got me so fat; I could scarcely fit into any of my old clothes, I took off my pink short sleeve shirt so I was just wearing my blue laced bra; I looked into my closet and decided on a purple blouse that slid off my shoulders; I slipped it on over my bra and went into my jewelry box for a necklace,

I grabbed it and put it on, I opened the door and walked up to Grace; I looked down at all our shoes and grabbed my red pumps;

"Aren't you like NOT suppose to wear pumps when you're pregnant? Don't your feet already hurt enough? Grace laughed as she opened the door; she helped me walk down the stairs and into the car

"Yeah but I'll be fine" I laughed

"Well to the mall we go? Grace asked as she put the keys in the ignition and looked behind her as we backed up,

"Here we go" I said trying to put on a smile for Grace; I wasn't sure if I should go to the mall but I really needed to go somewhere that WASN'T the hospital and I could tell Grace really wanted to have some fun; she deserved to do something other than baby-sit me but I knew I could never get her to actually leave; she was too much of a good friend… and I loved her for it.

"Alright should I get the pink short skirt or the blue flowery skirt? Grace asked

"Just get the blue one" I said

"Now can we go we've been at "Forever 21" for FOREVER"

"Yeah yeah; Okay I'm just going to get both; what have you picked out?

"Well I decided this pink & purple dress and these gray tights to go with it" I said happily

"Kimmy; Kimmy those dress's are like 20 times to small; pick something for you NOT Lacey" she said

"Well there was this red dance dress" I laughed

"Perfect! Now go find more; come on Kimmy just go pick out some stuff! She laughed and pushed me

"Kay Grace; and when I'm done can we go get something to eat then leave my feet are KILLING me" I said

"Yeah sure" she said

"Okay let's spilt up and meet back here in one hour? Grace said

"Yeah sure" I said and we spilt;

I walked into the woman's clothes department, I looked at all the clothes; they were beautiful; I missed my old body so bad; yeah every now and then I loved having a big belly but most of the time I just missed my old figure and the mall just made it worse; I remembered one time (Kim's memory below in Italic)

"5 years ago"

_I walked out of the dressing room of Forever 21; I was wearing a yellow spaghetti low cut shirt with gray leggings and blue flats_

"_Holy crap Kim you pull that outfit off so well! Grace yelled and looked down at my outfit_

"_You look great too Grace" I laughed_

"_I swear you can pull off anything; girl you could be pregnant with twins and you could still wear anything" she giggled_

"_Well it doesn't matter because I am NEVER getting pregnant; my body would never be the same" I laughed_

_(End of Memory^)_

Well not getting pregnant worked out great; as much as I love Lacey and I do; I miss my old body too.

I picked out a couple tee shirts and some blouses; 3 skirts some leggings and some jeans; I decided on black boots and some gray flats I met Grace back at the cash register I bought my things and we walked out of the store into the rest of the mall

"Okay do you want to get food here or on the way home? Grace asked

"Umm the way home; I don't want to do any more walking"

We walked into the parking lot; it took us ten minutes to find the car, once we did we got in it we drove to starbucks and in the drive-through

"Okay I would like a large mocha iced coffee and a medium java chip coffee" Grace said into the speaker

"Also a ham sandwich and a turkey one too" I said leaning over Grace to speak to the speaker, It took them a couple minutes to make the coffee; once they were done we moved to the next window and grabbed them; Grace paid for it we drove off, I was so tired; I leaned the seat back and laid down; I looked at the clock in the car; it was 8:22pm; _so late _I thought

"We're like a block away don't fall asleep on me Kimmy"

"I carried jehfn once I jsbfsjow I can tcfj again" Grace said; I was so tired I couldn't make out what she was saying

"Kimmy; Kimmy! Grace said as she shook me; I jumped up

"I'm awake! I said

"Oh I'm so sorry Kimmy I shouldn't have made you come with me; I was being selfish! I should have seen you needed sleep you have the baby coming and everything" Grace complained to me

"Grace Grace calm down" I said

"Okay; we're here" Grace said

"She walked over and helped me out; she grabbed all of the clothes from the trunk

"Pass me the keys" Grace said; I tossed them to her, I grabbed the starbucks cup which was still in my hands and threw it out; I had drank it all,

Grace unlocked the door and let me in; I took off my shoes and threw them next to the rest of them, I walked into the mine and Jack's room and dropped to the bed; I was pretty tired but it was mostly my feet; walking around the mall really killed them; I very quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screaming; I looked at the clock; it was 8:34pm; I hadn't gotten to sleep that long; I went to jump to my feet but I was way to tired

"Grace what's wrong? I asked; I waited

"WRONG? This is AMAZING! Grace yelled and ran into mine and Jacks room

"I'M PREGNANT!

"WHAT! I yelled and jumped to my feet; I was tired but the news made me jump

"I'm pregnant! I checked the test cause I thought; well you never know and I was right! She yelled and jumped on the bed

"That's great! I yelled I tried to act tired I really did but I felt like crap; I felt sick and tired; I just wanted to go back to sleep

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Grace asked

"Well…" I said

"Sorry; we can do this tomorrow; I'm going to go update my facebook status! She giggled and ran into the other room; I was so happy for her; but I was just really tired; I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock; it was 6am I wasn't too tired, I walked slowly into the front room; I saw the Christmas lights on; presents under the tree and next to the tree was Jack my husband; in his camouflage outfit and his hair slowly starting to grow back; I ran to him and gave him a bear hug

"Jack your home! I yelled

"Would I ever miss it? He asked; he pulled me back in and we kissed

"Your home for Christmas" I said as I just stood there in his arms staring at him; and him staring back at me.

And THEN I woke up; I looked to the side of me and he wasn't there; I looked on the other side too; he wasn't home; I looked at the clock; it was 6am just like in the dream; I stood up and slowly walked into the front-room hoping to see Jack by the tree; but he wasn't; I walked back in our room; lied back on the bed; and cried; when I heard a someone moving; I looked beside me; nothing; but I just stared; I couldn't not look; I was about to turn around when I saw a head pop up; a buzz cut head; my husband's head; Jack

"JACK! I yelled

"Oww…" he said

"I guess I fell off the bed" he laughed; oh how I missed his laugh; he stood up and I jumped to him; I felt the tears rain down my face but this time I had a right

"When did you get home? How? You said you couldn't? You liar! I said as I punched him playfully

"Hey! I wasn't lying; when you called I didn't know; Kyle took my place; he… he let me go home instead" he said

"Oh my Gosh Jack! I yelled

"I missed you so much! I love you! I said as I hugged him

"Oh crap" I said

"I think I may just peed in my pants" I said as I slowly stopped crying

"It fine" he laughed; I grabbed some pants and underwear and ran into the bathroom; I took off my pants and noticed there was so much fluid; it didn't look or smell like pee either; it was just like water; and I didn't have to go to the bathroom

"JACK! I yelled

"MY WATER BAG JUST BROKE!

"WHAT! Jack yelled as I heard him run toward the bathroom; I changed into my other clothes; he opened the door

"Let's go! He yelled; he already had his shoes and jacket on; he even was holding one for me

"Is Grace here? I asked

"Yeah lets go I woke her up she's getting in the car now" he said; he picked me up and ran me to the car; I was already in pain; my stomach felt… indescribable;

"Ahh GRACE HURRY! I yelled

"Aww crap I'm sorry; just pain" I yelled

"It's fine" she said

"AHHHH! I yelled; I yelled for 15 minutes when Grace yelled "Here!

Jack opened the door and scooped me up; he ran into the hospital

"My friend is having her kid we need her in NOW" Grace yelled; Jack had gotten me a wheel-chair; he was strong but I was having a tantrum and not making it easy for him

"How far is she? The guy behind the desk asked

"Umm I don't know not too far" Grace said

"Well then she'll have to wait" he said

I rolled over to the guy behind the desk

"GET ME IN A ROOM NOW! I yelled

"I'm sorry but you need to wait" he said

"I WILL HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT HERE IF YOU DON'T GET ME A ROOM! I yelled

"What's your name?

"

They got me in a hospital gown; I was screaming; the contractions are 1 minute apart;

"I can see the head! The doctor yelled

"Okay I need you to push really hard when I say; ready? He asked; I shook my head

"PUSH! He yelled

"AHHHHH! I yelled; I couldn't do it I was in so much pain

"AHHHH! I yelled again as I pushed with all of what I had left

"It's out! And It's a girl" The doctor yelled

"Ahhh! I yelled again; this time in relive; I looked over and saw Jack holding her; they gave him scissors and he cut the cord; then they took Lacey

"What are you doing?! I asked as I sat up

"calm down; we are checking to see if she is deaf" he said as they took her over to a bored and lied her down; she was crying so much; I waited impatiently for 3 minutes when they handed her to me;

"Lacey is… perfectly healthy" he said as he handed her to me

"Lacey"

"Ugh! I can't believe they were trying to keep me in there on Christmas! I laughed; I was in the back seat; next to Lacey; she was sitting in a car seat asleep

"I know! Grace giggled

"Oh were home! Jack said

"And your Home for Christmas"

**Well!? Like it? If y'all REALLY want me to I'll write a bonus chapter of them opening the gifts:) I just wanted it to end light and fluffy:) **

**Eeee I'm done! Please review your favorite part about it :) but if you can't it's fine Thanks for EVERYTHING! Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks! :D Thanks sooo much for everything you guys are the best! Like legit amazing! No clue what I'd do with out you; but I KNOW I wouldn't be writing:) And Thanks pinkflamingo1127,SwiftStar1,LiveYourPassions,noneal93,shiqi98,Dreaming2BAWriter,1DiectionLover, Musiclover131421,tealbilly,shen721, ilovesports1999, LoveShipper,mrsleohowardxx,PinkSweet,Unmeone, .984,wophinizer00,coolgirl45,KarateGirl77,LiveYourPassions,BrownEyesSparkle07,TeamKickAndNatalina,BingleBongle,emeralgreenlove,honeymello,Kirbygirl31lol,KickForeva,Lights-in-the-Darkness,swethagirl567,TivaKick4evs,madisonmalik, ,hithere102000, If you reviewed it and I didn't say your name IM SOO Sorry and P.M me:)  
**


	10. Bonus Chapter, Opening the Presnets

**(Won't)**** Is Home for Christmas**

**Bonus Chapter**

**Chapter 8**

"Kim's POV"

"To: Kim, From: Grace" it said

I ripped the wrapping paper off

"Grace! I yelled

"What is it? Jack asked

I pulled them out of the box; it was a yellow shirt, gray leggings, and blue flats

"Thank you! I yelled and hugged her

"Oh…kay" Jack said; me and Grace both laughed

"Well here's your gift" Jack said as he handed me my gift; I ripped it opened; inside was the original pictures of that we took; the pictures that I hated because I never looked right

"You kept them! I yelled

"Yes" is all he said he smiled

"Jerry here's your gift; from me" Jack said

"No way yo! He yelled

"And it's? I asked

"Only the coolest dance groups signature! He yelled

"Grace here" I said; it was in a bag

"Oh my gosh! She took out a red dress, purple leggings, pink fluffy pants, and a purple blouse

"All maternity" I smiled

"I love you! She laughed

"Best Christmas EVER! Jack yelled; and everyone agreed

**Just some extra awesomeness :D Review?**


End file.
